void_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfighter
Nightfighter is the name of an ongoing comic series from the Heroes of the Void Universe. Written by Ezekiel Rage the comic focuses on the titular character and his life. The title premiered on Monday, October 1st 2012 alongside two other Books - Raven/Black Shadow and Monger - and is an ongoing book on the website. It updates every Monday. Plot Synopsis In New York City on July 17th 2017 a mysterious naked man runs through the sewers. As he exits them he is surprised by a street gang who think they can get some action on. Little do they know that they are the ones on the recieving end. The stranger beats them up and steals their clothes before disappearing into the night. Later that night Alvin Severnya is working in his lab on some sort of serum. While recording a logfile he realizes his test subject has escaped. At the same time soldiers from the A.D.S. are securing the building. Severnya calls his personal assistant Fujiko Simmons into his lab. As soon as she enters Severnya shoots her in the chest, killing her. He tries to inject the serum into her bloodstream but she is already dead. The A.D.S. squad heard the shot and are now storming the lab. One of the soldiers mistakes the serum shot for a gun and shoots Severnya several times. The soliders take the samples of the serum and leave Severnya for dead. But he survives and with his last breath injects his serum into his own bloodstream. At the same time Thomas Simmons , after taking a shower heads down to his basement lab to work on a piece of tech when an explosion occurs. The entire building is on fire and he is trapped within, burning alive. On September 21st 2017 however he wakes up, burned to a crisp but alive. He is not really sure where he is or what's going on but he remembers parts and pieces of his life. While stumbling through the rain he suddenly hears fighting noises coming from a nearby warehouse when a stranger crashes through the door. Apparently he was blasted out of the building. As he runs in, Thomas follows him and witnesses a fight between the stranger, revealed to be Shin , a young woman named Cho who is his partner and a huge beast. The two have a very hard time fighting the creature. Shin does come up with a plan however and tasks Cho to keep the beast occupied while he sets something up. As Thomas witnesses Cho fighting the monster he feels the urge to join in. He punches the creature and sends it flying. After helping Cho get up they both lure the creature in Shin's trap. But the trap fails and Thomas is smashed into the floor. Facing the creature alone now Cho tries to take it down but instead the beast grabs her and rips her left arm out of its socket! Thomas gets back up and punches the beast again, sending it flying into a pillar. As the warehouse starts to crumble, him and Shin take Cho and her arm and escape into the sewers. There they head to the secret hideout of the two vigilantes where Shin uses Cho 's enhanced healing abilities to re-attach her arm. And then they question Thomas about who he is and what he is doing here. It is revealed that he was blown up by the explosion Severnya caused and that he has been lying in the rubble ever since. Thomas then realizes that he has been missing for months and finds out that his wife Fujiko has been killed by Severnya. He runs off crying when suddenly the Bio-Suit breaks through his skin and transforms him into Nightfighter. While Nightfighter, Shin and Nightstar try to figure out what just happened, they are attacked by cyborgs. Those cyborgs attacked Shin and Nightstar a while ago and it is revealed that they work for Severnya who is tracking the suit.. They fight and the cyborgs win the fight, taking Nightfighter to Severnya who at first does not realize that Nightfigther is Thomas Simmons. He mistakes him for his father Marvin who co-developed the suit with Severnya and Dr. Hugo Schneider. Since Nightfighter refuses to hand over the suit, Severnya transforms into the beast and a fight ensues that cracks the building and kills Dr. Schneider. Nightfigther manages to defeat the beast as the entire building crumbles above them. Nightstar and Shin arrive on the scene and find Nightfighter in the rubble, barely alive. In the aftermath, Nightfighter visits Fujiko's grave and reveals that he is trapped inside the suit now and that him, Nightstar and Shin have decided to use their powers to fight crime. Characters *Thomas Simmons/Nightfighter *Nightstar *Shin *Alvin Severnya *Dr. Hugo Schneider *Chrome *Glacia *Fujiko Simmons Artists Lineart *David A. Daang/HeroPill *Aidenn Queen *Normann Johanns *Cem Karakas Colors *David A. Daang *Harwan Stia-Yoga *Pludonuto *Sandra Gritsch *Nicolas Vaesken *Beverly Vithaya Coverart *David A. Daang Category:Comics Category:Nightfighter